Time for Sorrow, Time for Joy
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: It does not do to dwell on the past...until the past catches up with you...but where will you turn when it does? (TenchixWashu) *Finished!!*
1. Chapter 1

Time for Sorrow, Time for Joy (Who and Who are Doing What Since When!?)  
  
By Darkness and Light  
  
Disclaimer: We only own the story idea, not the characters and places! So keep your blood-sucking lawyers in their caskets and crypts!!  
  
Note: Most history and characters from 'Tenchi Muyo' and 'Tenchi in Tokyo  
  
"Outpost One to Base! Outpost One to Base! We are under attack! Please send reinforcements as soon as possible! Our troops cannot withstand much more without backup! Our supplies are exhausted and our ammunition is quickly running out! The creatures have broken through our main line of defense! Base, do you read!? Base." The transmission was cut off as a grotesque creature came up from behind the young commander and sank its foul, unearthly fangs into the human's soft flesh. Blood spattered across the video screen as the alien beast devoured the man, forcing pieces of bone and metal down its long, slimy gullet. Behind the creature, more of its own kind was invading the small outpost, sweeping their home planet clean of any proof that human men and women had tried to colonize the rough, haggard terrain. Smoke billowed up from the many separate, smaller outposts as waves of the black, bug-like beings struck, and swirled menacingly into the orangey-colored atmosphere. Bloodcurdling screams of men, women, and children filled the evening air, swept over the land by the coarse, dirt-scented wind. And although the men and women fought valiantly to save their small homes, they were horridly outnumbered. They didn't stand one bit of a chance against these alien killing machines.  
  
"Hehehe! I love this!! Get'em! Rip his head off! Do it do it!! YES! Hahahaha!!!! Now, tell me this isn't the best movie we've ever gotten?! It's a whole lot better than what Princess Ayeka over there would've rented, that's for sure." Ryoko replied from her perch in midair. She punched the air and laughed loudly as the aliens on the television screen continued to kill the human colonists. Below her, on the couch, the aforementioned Princess Ayeka looked disgusted. She closed her violet eyes and shook her head, her dark lilac hair moving gently as she did so.  
  
"Of course, leave it to that devil woman to pick a film that's as ghastly as this one. How could anyone even watch this kind of movie? I definitely would not let Sasami watch it, and I wouldn't watch it either, if I could help it. And then, she has to go and make this already unpleasant experience even more unbearable by screaming and yelling like some uncultured heathen." Ryoko, however, was too busy yelling to hear the Juraian princess's snide remark, and went on whooping enthusiastically.  
  
"Uhhghhh.I'm not feeling too good.this movie is starting to make me sick." came Mihoshi's weak voice from the floor. She was swaying slightly left and right. "Kiyone, do you have a trash can or something?" she replied, looking slightly green in her usually tanned face.  
  
Kiyone sighed and went to the bathroom and quickly came back with a small trashcan. As she handed it to her blond partner, she sighed in slight exasperation. "Well, I must admit, it's a lot better than what Mihoshi usually chooses when it's her turn."  
  
"But, Kiyone, I like that Pokemon show." Mihoshi said weakly. Kiyone shook her head and walked back over to where she had been leaning on the wall, and continued to watch the movie.  
  
"Hey!? Oh My God?! They.they stole my idea for my latest invention!?" cried Washu, who jumped up and looked scandalized. She pointed furiously at a rather large and menacing looking machine on the screen, which, oddly enough, was a large atomotizer that the characters were going to use on the creatures' home planet to rid their outposts of the aliens' pestilence.  
  
Ryoko looked a bit skeptical. "And what was your invention going to be used for, exactly, Washu?" Washu looked at her "daughter" and smirked superiorly. "The mechanisms for that particular invention are so complex that you would not be able to comprehend them, Ryoko. Even I had trouble figuring them out! I could've destroyed the Earth with it while tinkering with it!"  
  
Ryoko looked at her blandly. "In other words, you don't know either. Okay, then." And Ryoko went back to the movie.  
  
Washu looked around the room silently after deciding not to further delve into her argument with the light haired demon, and sighed. No one was paying attention to her any longer, and for this, she was grateful. She needed to think about a few things. No one noticed her slip out of the house and into the darkening evening air.  
  
"Man, I'm exhausted...hope Sasami has dinner ready soon," sighed Tenchi as he stepped inside his house and wiped his brow. He smiled at the collection of girls that sat in front of the television, who were all watching a movie that seemed really gory and loud. He walked up behind the couch and looked at the screen. "What are you girls watching?"  
  
"Some horrid movie called "Earth Outpost # 115". Thank God that it's almost dinnertime. Then we can finally turn it off." Ayeka replied, her hands crossed in her lap.  
  
Tenchi looked around a bit and looked a bit confused. "Where's Miss Washu? Doesn't she usually watch movies with you guys when you rent them?"  
  
Ayeka looked at him and looked a bit worried, as though she had just noticed that the red-haired scientist was missing. "I'm not sure where she went, Lord Tenchi. She was with us earlier."  
  
Tenchi nodded and left the small group to go look for his red haired friend. He thought that perhaps she was back in her lab taking some research on some Universe-shattering experiment, as she usually would be doing while in her lab if she wasn't trying to destroy the universe, messing with dimensional portals, or making robotic replicas of herself. He knocked gently on the door to the broom closet, and when there was no reply, he walked in and glanced around a room that most definitely was not a broom closet.. There was her black shadow laptop, sitting unattended on an invisible table, a screensaver of little crabs puttering across the screen. Many creatures swam and moved about in separate, rather large containers, including the Masses, which Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko were partially spawned from. But it wasn't the fascinating creatures from other worlds and dimensions that caught Tenchi's ebony eyes. It was a small table, obscured from the rest of the amazing laboratory, which made him blink in surprise. As he neared it, he noticed many different objects that Washu had never made a bother to show him, nor anyone else. Dolls, letters, and other items littered the table in an organized mess. In one of the corners sat a well polished, beautifully kept picture frame, made of gracefully molded silver. Tenchi picked up the picture and gazed at it in silent awe. The photograph was one of long ago, he could tell that much. It was of Washu and her family, long before she had ever met him and the other girls. She was smiling and holding a small baby in her arms. She appeared older than Tenchi had seen her in a while, and her husband, a tall, handsome blond haired man, was standing behind her smiling just as broadly as she was. He felt surprised and saddened at the same time, for she had told him what had become of her family those many centuries ago.  
  
As Tenchi was about to put the picture back though, the table and all its contents vanished, as though he had discovered a secret that he was not supposed to. When he glanced back at the picture frame, he saw that the picture too, had vanished, leaving the frame alone, tarnished and beaten, like an ancient relic of the long forgotten past.  
  
Startled, he took a few steps backwards, letting the now pinkish red frame clatter to the floor. He turned and began to make his way to the dimensional portal between the lab and his home, feeling guilty and confused. He felt as though he had trespassed on something that Washu may not have wanted him to find, and confused at the mysterious disappearance of the toys and letters upon the table. "What could she be hiding?" He wondered as he opened the small oval shaped door.  
  
As he stepped back out into the living room, he heard Sasami's small, cheerful voice call out, "Supper's ready! Wash up!" Immediately, the entire living room was cleared out, except for Mihoshi, who sat in the floor for a few minutes until finally realizing what the small turquoise haired princess had said. He walked towards the kitchen and smiled at them a bit as he slipped his jacket on.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go find Miss Washu and get her for supper. Go ahead and start without us, I'll hurry."  
  
"Alright, Tenchi, but hurry back before it gets cold!" Sasami said, and waved as he stepped out of the house and into the cool night breeze. 


	2. Chapter 2

A full moon shone brightly on Juraian heir as he walked quietly down a worn path on the hills of the countryside. Down a few old stone steps, over a worn cobblestone walkway, and he was in the thick woods surrounding his rural home. The night air was surprisingly cool to the boy's lightly covered body, and he shivered from it. The crickets sang a gentle lullaby to the night as he soundlessly came out of the woods into a large clearing. It was the nearby bluff on his family's land. Trees and rivers spread for miles below its rocky face, a rolling sea of deeps greens and blues in the night. He heard a sigh directly ahead of him.  
  
It was Washu, the red-haired scientist of wonder. She stood on the edge of the bluff, gazing longingly up at the twinkling stars, her only companions in the lonely night. The gentle moonlight cast a silvery glow about her features, making her seem but an abandoned creature of the night, forgotten and unloved. "I feel as empty as that picture frame, Tenchi," she said finally, without the young man saying a word.  
  
"How. how did you know about that, Miss Washu?" he asked, astonished at her understanding.  
  
It's just like it was before. They were taken while I was away." she replied, holding herself tightly, trying not to cry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After they were taken, I felt just as lonely as the moon that soars up there in the heavens. They were my whole world, Tenchi. I loved them so much. I thought that I would die when they were lost to me. I feel so guilty for not being there, not begging them to stay. Even now, almost ten thousand years later, it haunts my dreams still. Why did they have to leave me, Tenchi, why?" She paused. "But I guess that their lives have turned out for the better, now that they don't have me bringing them down." She turned to him slowly. "The anniversary of that day is coming near, Tenchi, and every day that it draws nearer, my world crumbles further into oblivion. But I guess it's hard for you to feel the way I feel, with so many people around that care for you."  
  
He looked at her carefully. "No, Washu, I understand what you are going through completely. I only grew up with half a family, really. My mother died when I was very young, as you know. And now, the time is coming near when I lost the only woman that I ever truly loved. Sometimes I still don't understand why Sakuya had to be taken away from me. Even though it has only been a year, and I have not lived my life with the pain as you have, Washu, I still identify with your troubles."  
  
The pair looked at each other silently for a few moments, regarding the other's feelings for a moment. But their serenity was shattered by the quite unmistakable shouts of Ryoko and Ayeka, and a loud explosion. "Your ladies are waiting for you, Tenchi." Washu said with a downtrodden sigh. At this, he laughed nervously and smiled. She smiled as well. "Thank you, Tenchi."  
  
"Don't mention it, Little Washu," he said, smiling a small crooked grin. The two began to walk down the worn path silently, until Tenchi remembered his manners. "Oh! You must be cold! It's really cool out here! Where are my manners? Please, take my coat, Miss Washu!"  
  
Washu chuckled, "Thanks." She took the coat and draped it over her shoulders, and the duo continued their short walk to the house, hoping and praying that the routine war on the premises would be over before they arrived.  
  
Thankfully, the fiasco between Ayeka and Ryoko has been subdued (for the time being) before the two had arrived. Tenchi and Washu sighed mentally as they stepped onto the slightly blackened porch and walked into the expansive living room. A few grumbles and a bit of growling were coming from the dining room, and as they entered, a loud exclamation met their arrival.  
  
"Hey hey hey!! And where were you two while we were sitting here eating?" Tenchi's father, Nobayuki, asked, grinning broadly in mischief.  
  
Tenchi and Washu stopped dead as this, and silence reigned for all of about 3 seconds before the room erupted in an assortment of laughs, grumbles, and words. Washu was also one who was laughing, if only to cover what sadness she had revealed to Tenchi. Tenchi, on the on the other hand, was scandalized. "DAD?! I went to go find Miss Washu for dinner, that's all!"  
  
Nobayuki looked at his son in amused skepticism. "Oh, really? That's all. Well then, how do you explain the jacket she's wearing, hmm?"  
  
"Oboy.Dad, it is a bit cold outside, you know," Tenchi replied, his hand on his forehead in exasperation.  
  
Lord Katsuhito, Tenchi's grandfather, chuckled, his arms crossed over his chest. "Now, Tenchi, you should be a bit more careful around the ladies, or my son here may get slightly jealous."  
  
Nobayuki blushed and went back to eating his dinner, while the room burst into raucous laughter again. Tenchi and Washu took their respective places at the low-lying table, also chuckling, when Mihoshi interrupted again, creating another silence.  
  
"I don't get it, now what was so funny?"  
  
And once again, the Masaki household dinner was filled with laughter.  
  
After the dishes were washed and the table was cleared, (mostly to the efforts of Sasami, Kiyone, and Tenchi), everyone began to slowly make their way to their own rooms, labs, pallets, etc. The atmosphere had become one of drowsiness and fatigue, and as Tenchi began to leave the kitchen and head for his own room upstairs, he caught a glimpse of Washu about to walk into her lab. He smiled as he began to head up the stairs and nodded at her.  
  
"Good night, Little Washu."  
  
Washu looked up at him and smiled a bit, then walked into her laboratory, her pinkish hair moving as she disappeared behind the broom closet door. Tenchi sighed tiredly and continued his ascent up the cool wooden stairs. He opened the door to his darkened room and flipped on a light as he walked across the floor. He changed into a pair of light brown drawstring pants and a dark blue shirt, and as he turned off the light and slid under the cool covers of his bed, his thoughts drifted to his previous conversation with Washu and what he had revealed to the red-haired scientist. He gazed out of the large window next to his bed, and the silvery moon caught his gaze. He remembered again the picture frame and what Washu had said about it and the moon, and sighed. These thoughts plagued him until he had finally fallen asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Tenchi found himself walking down the stairs and standing in front of the door to Washu's lab. He raised a hand and knocked gently, trying not to cause too much noise in the still sleepy household. Sasami was in the kitchen, making breakfast, while the others were just now stirring.  
  
"Come in," came a faraway voice from within, sounding tiredly cheerful. Tenchi opened the door and took a step in, leaving his house behind and walking back into the marvelous laboratory, where Washu had been staying more as the days passed. He looked around a bit, and saw, where the table and picture had been, now stood some sort of new invention, as though it were trying to cover up any evidence of what she was feeling. She was sitting in front of one of the large, tubular shaped containers, one that held an intriguing creature of unknown origin. She was tapping away at her shadowy computer, her back facing Tenchi.  
  
"Good morning, Little Washu," he said as he walked in, the door disappearing behind him. She turned and gave him a sad smile, and he knew that her cheerful tone had been something that she had been using as a mask in case her visitor had been Ayeka, Kiyone, or the like.  
  
"Oh hello, Tenchi. What brings you here?" she asked, standing.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to come see how you were doing. You've been in here more often lately, you know. The others will start to wonder eventually."  
  
Washu shook her head. "After all this time, you'd think they'd learn that I don't often come out of here unless it's completely important." But Tenchi knew better than this, although he didn't say anything. He had, after all, come to cheer her up a bit, not argue about her motives for staying out of sight. He walked closer to where she stood, looking about the spacious extent of her "quarters". Suddenly, as he neared the large tubular aquarium of sorts, a gargantuan creature, like an eel-lamprey, swam by, baring its large, white fangs as it past. Its round fish-like eyes darted around and faced Tenchi as it left, its semi-scaly skin shimmering as it vanished under the large catwalk. Tenchi drew back suddenly, startled.  
  
"Washu, wha-what was that!?" he cried in surprise, his dark eyes wide. He turned to the scientist, who was chuckling a bit. She walked over to him, a small smile upon her lips.  
  
"That would be a Giant Fanged Lantern Eel, from the planet Jurai. Very rare and vicious creature, who also happened to have a common ancestry with the people of Jurai, although they don't often bring that up in conversation," Washu paused and chuckled again. "I guess you could say it's a distant relative of our dear Princess Ayeka...just don't tell her I told you that." Washu winked a bit.  
  
Tenchi laughed a bit, but no sooner had they shared that laugh had Washu's demeanor reverted back to one of gloom. Tenchi decided that perhaps it would be better to try and comfort the somber woman, rather than cheer her up.  
  
Their conversations began to happen more often as a month went by, especially since less and less was being seen of the genius. Soon, Tenchi was visiting her everyday at some point, perhaps not staying for very long at moments, but going in to check on each other and say a friendly hello. Then, around the beginning of July, Washu brought up a pressing matter; so offhandedly that it caught Tenchi offguard.  
  
"July 13.that's the day, Tenchi," she stated out of the blue, her gaze intent and sad. Tenchi looked at her curiously from his seat across from her.  
  
"What do you mean, Washu?" he asked, already guessing at what she was going to say.  
  
She looked at him silently for a few moments, as if she were debating on the right choice of words. Finally, she spoke, her voice clear and calm, but not completely devoid of dispirit.  
  
"That's the day that they were taken from me.I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but I do, and for that I'm sorry. I feel as though I'm only burdening you by dwelling, but this has gone on for 10,000 years, and each year I tell myself that maybe things will be better this year, maybe I'll feel a bit better about it and that it won't hurt as much, but each year, I'm always wrong.one hypothesis that I am never right at guessing.and I have to ask myself, 'Will I be able to make it through the day without completely going insane?'" She stopped and looked at him again, her gaze never faltering. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Tenchi. You have much better things to do that listen to me chatter endlessly over something that happened long before you were even born."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Washu. I don't mind. I've enjoyed talking to you over this past month, and it feels nice to be able to get to know you better, since you rarely talk about yourself to anyone with this much depth." He smiled. "And besides, how often does a person get a chance to talk with the Universe's top scientific mind?"  
  
She smiled a bit as he stood and began to walk to the door. "Good night, Tenchi."  
  
He turned to her and smiled, suppressing a yawn. "You, too, Little Washu." With that, he vanished beyond the door and into the living room. He quietly closed the door and walked through the dark living room, making sure not to make too much noise.  
  
"July 13.a week from now.if she waited this long to tell me the actual date, then it must be bothering her more than she lets on.I wish I could do something to ease her mind, but I've come up with nothing.I'm just glad that none of the other girls are having conflicts like this; one is hard enough.I'll think of something." Tenchi thought as he walked up the wooden stairs. He passed by Ayeka and Sasami's room and walked into his own, closing the door behind him. He trudged lightly over to his bed, his mind so laden with his own heavy thoughts that it seemed that they were weighing his feet down. He promised himself that he'd find a way to help Washu. He did, after all, have very good reasons, reasons that he did not disclose to anyone, at least, not yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the girls, Sasami was the one who noticed Washu's vacancy the most. She had attempted many times to politely ask Washu why she seemed so distant, but every time, Washu would either change the subject discreetly or Sasami would get side-tracked by an Ayeka-Ryoko squabble and the like. The young princess also noticed that the scientist did not stay for very long when she was around the others, and did not stay and eat with the rest of them. Sasami wasn't hurt, for she was sure that Washu had a reason, but she was a bit worried for her. But the girl's wonder peaked on the 13th, when Washu didn't come out of her laboratory at all, not even for breakfast. When she knocked on the door and said it was Sasami, silence met her.  
  
Tenchi woke up that morning, his mind set. He got out of bed and put on a pair of socks and slid his door open, yawning as he looked around to see if anyone was awake yet. Downstairs, he heard the small voice of Sasami and the sizzle of something cooking in the kitchen, but other than that, there was nothing.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Lord Tenchi!" came the cheerful voice of Princess Ayeka. He turned towards her and smiled a bit.  
  
"Good morning, Ayeka. Is everyone else up?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Mihoshi's downstairs watching television, and Kiyone went to go retrieve Grandfather from the shrine. Miss Washu is still in her laboratory, and Ryoko," Ayeka paused, "Well, there's really no telling with her," the princess replied with a touch of disdain.  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you downstairs at the breakfast table, then." With another last smile, he turned and began to make his way downstairs. But, a pair of invisible arms wrapping around his neck and a coy laugh stopped him.  
  
"He hee, Good morning, Tenchi! How about a morning kiss?" said Ryoko's voice as she appeared next to him.  
  
"Ryoko, stop! I've got a few things to go!" Tenchi replied, prying the demon's arms from around him. Ryoko looked at him longingly.  
  
"Where ya going, Tenchi? Can I come too? Please?" she asked with a slightly downtrodden voice.  
  
"Miss Ryoko!! I command you to get your hands off of Lord Tenchi!" came Ayeka's angry voice.  
  
"You stay out of this, Princess. Tenchi and I have things to discuss, isn't that right, Tenchi-"  
  
Ryoko turned back to face Tenchi, and found that he was walking down the stairs. At that moment, Ayeka caught up with Ryoko, and the two started to squabble, leaving Tenchi to his own accord. He sighed and shook his head as he walked up to Sasami, who was standing at the gateway to Washu's lab, and stopped.  
  
"Good morning, Sasami. Why are you standing out here?" he asked, kneeling so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"It's Washu. She hasn't come out of her lab hardly at all this week, and I'm starting to worry about her, " she said, her big, dark pink eyes filled with concern.  
  
Tenchi smiled and hugged her a bit. "Don't worry about Miss Washu. I'm sure she's all right. If it makes you feel any better, I'll try to go in and get her out of her lab, and then you can rest easy. What do you say about that?"  
  
Sasami smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Tenchi." She turned to the right and began to walk to the kitchen. "C'mon, Ryo-Ohki! You can help me cut up celery!" And with that, she and the small brown cabbit disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi stood back up, ignoring the sounds of Ayeka and Ryoko fighting upstairs, and knocked lightly on the door. He wasn't too worried about the demon and the princess unless there was a big explosion.  
  
"Little Washu, it's Tenchi.can I come in?"  
  
He was met with silence, just as Sasami was. But instead of standing there and calling for her again, he knocked once more and quietly opened the door, taking a step forward. He closed the door behind him and looked around the lab, thinking that he could never get tired of its wonders. He stopped as he took in the sight of Washu, typing diligently away on her computer, as though the clicking sound of her fingers against the keys would drown out the memories of her past.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi." she said softly, her jade eyes not moving from the seemingly black screen. Quite used to this, he continued to walk towards her, looking around a bit. Washu seemed so very small in comparison to her laboratory, especially right now, as she sat, her emotions and memories rendering her almost helpless. He took a breath, his mind reminding him why he was there so early in the first place.  
  
"Washu?" he said softly, his words ringing off of the many machines and tanks in the expansive area. The tapping upon the hidden keyboard ceased at his expression, and a soft sigh escaped the scientist's lips.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Tenchi.I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like going to breakfast." she said quietly as she stood and turned to the Japanese young man. It was then that Tenchi felt a bit of his nerve slip.  
  
"Actually," he said, his voice sounding a bit anxious, "That.wasn't exactly what I came in here to talk to you about." He put a hand against the back of his head and smiled apprehensively. Washu raised an unamused eyebrow at him and sighed.  
  
"Then what is it that you need?"  
  
"Well, Washu.I-"  
  
His sentence was cut off as a shrill beeping reverberated off the cool metallic walls, and Washu turned to her left, not noticing the rather perturbed expression on Tenchi's face.  
  
"Just a moment, Tenchi.I have to go turn off my Intertransdimensional Subparticle Beam.if I don't, it'll destroy half the known universe, and I don't think many people would be too thrilled with me." She disappeared behind a few pillars, and many smaller beeping sounds were heard as she pushed a few buttons. Tenchi blinked for a moment and stood there, waiting for her to come back, when he decided that perhaps he should join her and tell her. He wasn't so sure that he would be able to wait until she was finished fixing whatever it was that she was working on. He walked past her computer and between a few columns and stood behind Washu as she worked, and gaped inadvertently at the vast machine that towered over he and Washu. After staring at it for a few minutes, he regained his composure and took another breath.  
  
"Washu, there's something I really want to talk to you about-"  
  
"Tenchi, here. See this?" she began, her voice devoid of the usual cheer she had when working.  
  
Tenchi gave a slightly exasperated sigh. "Yeah..."  
  
"Take this and put it in the port down there labeled "Slot A"."  
  
Tenchi blinked again. "Slot A?" he thought incredulously as he did as he was asked.  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi," she replied, and began to walk back to her original place by her computer. Tenchi watched her go, and his mind began to wander a bit. "Maybe all these distractions are trying to tell me something.maybe this is all a mistake, maybe I should just leave." With this in mind, he began to walk back towards the door from which he'd come, although he could feel Washu's light emerald eyes watching him silently.  
  
"Tenchi?" came Washu's voice, a hint of slight confusion in her tone. Tenchi stopped and turned to her, regarding the look upon her face carefully. Perhaps he could tell her, or at least try, one more time.  
  
"Washu.I came in here to tell you something.but every time I've tried, I've been interrupted.let's see if I can say this without any distractions-"  
  
CRASH! Came the sound that echoed from the living room through the lab door, followed by usual shouts of anger and spite from Ryoko and Ayeka. This was followed by another loud explosion, and two irritated sighs from both Washu and Tenchi.  
  
"As I said before, Tenchi.your ladies await.you shouldn't keep them waiting." Washu said, disheartened. But Tenchi didn't move towards the door; instead, he walked towards Washu, a determined twinkle in his ebony eyes. He stopped about 2 feet in front of her, his gaze never faltering from hers.  
  
"No, Miss Washu.there's one lady who I have kept waiting long enough."  
  
Washu turned slowly and started to walk off a bit. "Who might she be?" she asked quietly, not in spite, but rather, with melancholy. She turned her head as she felt a gentle grip on her arm, and found herself gazing into the serious yet gentle eyes of Tenchi Masaki.  
  
"You," he said simply and without hesitation. His eyes never faltered from hers, which only confirmed what he had said. He let out a soft breath, and waited for the woman before him to respond.  
  
Washu smiled weakly, a strange glistening in her eyes. "If only it were true."she nearly whispered. "You couldn't love me.someone as sweet as you deserves someone better than me, someone who can offer what I feel I can't." She paused, and Tenchi saw one solitary tear slip down her face. He reached out to wipe it away, but she stopped him. "Love is something that seems to have evaded me quite well for the past 10,000 years."  
  
"Washu, try to-"  
  
"Tenchi, please.don't tell me that you love me again..." She looked at him gravely, her eyes still glittering with unspilled tears, but she made no move to get away from his gentle grasp.  
  
"Why?" Tenchi said softly, but his voice was filled with stubbornness. He wasn't going to give up too easily in this battle of emotions and truth.  
  
"Because.I don't want to lose you the way I lost them and so many others in my life.I can't let that happen again."  
  
Tenchi smiled a bit and stepped a bit closer to her until he was only a few inches from her, taking a breath.  
  
"I won't let you lose me.I promise."  
  
He could see the change of emotions waft in Washu's eyes as she turned completely towards him and regarded him silently. She smiled a bit more and shook her head gently.  
  
"You're not going to give up, are you?" she said, a bit amused. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
The scientist chuckled softly. Then, gently, she put her arms around him in a close embrace, her thoughts resting at ease as she felt him enfold his arms around her as well. Perhaps she had finally succeeded in catching up to something that had been escaping her grasp for centuries. She could only hope. Slowly, she looked up at him, a grateful smile upon her countenance, and sighed a bit.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "You don't have to thank me."  
  
He gazed at her serenely for a moment, then lightly leaned down and kissed her softly, and felt a an old yet very familiar and wonderful feeling return to him. She seemed a bit surprised, but regardless, she was just as blissful as he, and was thankful that he had found a way to bring her out of her depression, and also show her a new light. As he drew back from the light caress, he gave her a kind smile.  
  
"Sasami asked me to come retrieve you for breakfast, but you said that you did not feel like coming."  
  
Washu shook her head with a small grin. "On the contrary.I think I'll join you."  
  
"I was hoping that you would change your mind."  
  
"Where are Tenchi and Washu?" Kiyone asked as she sat down at the low table, along with Tenchi's grandfather and Mihoshi. Sasami sighed as she came in from the kitchen, a tray of steaming food in her hands and Ryo-Ohki on her head.  
  
"Tenchi went to go try to get Miss Washu out of her lab. She's practically locked herself in there lately and I was getting a bit worried," she replied as she sat the tray on the table. At that moment, Washu stepped in, followed closely by Tenchi. Both were smiling, and Sasami nearly jumped for joy.  
  
"It sure smelled great, Sasami!" Tenchi said as he sat down next to his father and Kiyone, who were both already eating.  
  
"Thanks! I'm just glad you were able to get Washu out of her lab so she could join us! Here," the young princess said, handing the redhead a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. "There's plenty more to choose from, so don't be shy!"  
  
"Thanks, Sasami," Washu replied cheerily as she took the bowl from the young girl and began to eat.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko were glaring daggers at each other, and Mihoshi was eating, getting rice and little pieces of meat everywhere. Tenchi sighed contentedly as he began to eat.  
  
It was just a typical morning around his home, only with a few more secret joys for him to look forward to. He hoped that his mornings would be more bearable now, but he was also thinking about how the other girls would react when they found out. Perhaps it would be better to keep it a secret, at least, for a while. It would give him and Washu time to think up some sort of an idea to tell them easily. Which, of course, was easier said than done, especially with Ryoko and Ayeka around. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, these are so romantic.I love these Rocketshippy comics." Mihoshi sighed dreamily as she turned another page in her comic book. Her, Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko were all sprawled around the living room, looking through an assortment of brightly colored comics. Ayeka and Ryoko looked a bit more thoughtful than Mihoshi and Sasami, as though they were each plotting ideas in their cunning minds.  
  
"Mihoshi, could you please hand me that one on the corner?" Ayeka asked politely as she put her previously finished on back on the table. Mihoshi absently handed it to her, and continued to read. All four were blushing slightly, and each had faraway looks in their eyes.  
  
"So, what are you four up to?" came the questioning voice of Washu from behind them. None had noticed her walk in, and her inquiry startled the small group. But the sound of her voice was of no matter to them, and they continued to read, not bothering to answer her. Washu sighed, and wondered as she approached them if they would notice the slight change in her appearance. She had made herself a bit taller and more developed, and her face seemed a bit more mature. She had aged herself by two years, and told herself and Tenchi that each day she would age herself one more day until she finally appeared to be the age of 20.  
  
"Washu, you're in my light...could you please move over to your left a little bit?" requested Ryoko distantly from her perch on the couch, not even looking up. Washu shook her head and glanced at the pile of books that were scattered across the floor, and chuckled a bit.  
  
"Not those romance comics again.why are you reading these this time? No wait, let me guess...you're trying to think of new ways to get yourself into Tenchi's arms, am I correct?"  
  
Ayeka nodded vaguely.  
  
"They didn't work last time, so what makes you think that they will work this time?" Washu gave the girls a curious and exasperated look, not really impressed by Ayeka and Ryoko's so-called ingenuity.  
  
"Well, Miss Washu," Ayeka said, for the first time sounding coherent, "We figured out what it was that we did wrong last time, so now we are going try a few different strategies that are sure to work!" And with that, she went back to her book.  
  
Washu blinked at the quartet, and blanched. "Some things never change. " She chuckled a bit and began to make her way towards the kitchen.  
  
To the scientist's left, the sliding porch door opened, and a slightly sweaty Tenchi walked in and wiped his brow. He turned a bit and smiled as he saw Washu, who seemed to be walking to the kitchen. He softly made his way over to her, his eyes not leaving the sight of Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, and Mihoshi all sprawled carelessly across the living room. Ryoko was lying on the couch, one leg thrown over the head of the sofa and the other dangling over the edge. She was intently gazing at an old, slightly worn comic. Ayeka was sitting in a small navy chair, her back straight, but her face lax, a comic also in her hands. Mihoshi was laying carelessly on the floor, reading as well, while Sasami was leaning gently against a wall, her freckled nose also in a book of the same genre. Thankfully, all four of them were facing away from him, giving him a chance to quietly follow Washu into the kitchen so he could talk to her. Washu nodded at him with a smile, and he followed her lead. Once they were safely out of sight, he spoke.  
  
"What's up with those four?" He asked quietly, making a gesture towards the living room.  
  
"Oh, you mean the two scheming, love-struck bitter adversaries and the two hopelessly romantic girls who are immersed in pointless recreational reading? Well, Ryoko and Ayeka are trying, once again, to find ways into your heart. I think they're the only two who are up to no good." Washu winked a bit, which caused Tenchi to smile a bit.  
  
"I'm sure you're right.did Sasami fix any lunch or was she too wrapped up in my dad's old comics?" he asked, glancing around the kitchen. When he found no trace of lunch, he sighed and shook his head. "Well, that answers my question.Washu, what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Washu had placed her hands in front of her, causing her small laptop to appear, and she began to type away on it, humming a little ditty to herself as she did so.  
  
"Hum hmm hum.want a snack, Tenchi?" she asked cheerily.  
  
Tenchi blinked. "Uhh, Washu.you mean you're going to cook?"  
  
Washu almost laughed out loud. "Of course not!" she replied as a small platter of food popped out of the middle of nowhere. She picked it up and smiled proudly at it. "Wanna try it?"  
  
Tenchi smiled. He was fairly certain that nothing that Washu cooked was deadly, or at least he hoped so. "Sure! Thanks, Washu!" But before he could put what she offered him into his mouth, she put it into her own and smiled at him. He looked at her in confusion. "Uhh, Washu.how am I supposed to taste it if you-"  
  
Washu gave him a mischievous grin. "Come over here and I'll show you."  
  
"Ohh.now I see."  
  
At that moment, Ryo-Ohki happened to hop into the kitchen. The small cabbit, startled at what she had unexpectedly come across, immediately covered her eyes with her long furry ears and hopped out of the room, leaving the two in peace. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm.this could be a bit more complicated than I thought," mumbled Ryoko, still immersed in her manga. At this moment, a door opened and footsteps began to walk outside.  
  
"'Bye, Tenchi! See you at dinner!" came Washu's voice from the kitchen doorway. Tenchi grinned back at her, a slight pink across his cheeks, and nodded.  
  
"Bye, Washu!" And he disappeared behind the door and began his trek back to the carrot fields. Ryoko and Ayeka scrambled up, both looking scandalized and upset that they had missed Tenchi at lunch. Washu, on the other hand, seemed very pleased. She made her way back to her lab, hands behind her head, whistling merrily.  
  
"Girls, I'll be in here if you need anything, I'll be in here!" she cried cheerily as she vanished behind the broom closet door. Ryoko and Ayeka blinked in confusion.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ryoko asked no one in particular, scratching her head.  
  
Ayeka shrugged. "I'm not sure.did she look a bit.different to any of you?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't notice anything!"  
  
And so, the week went by very much like this; every day, Washu would grow a bit more, and although it began very obvious that she was aging herself, no one except Tenchi, his grandfather, and Sasami noticed all that much. No one suspected that the wily red-haired scientist and the young Juraian Crown Prince were together, no one, that is, except Ryo-Ohki.  
  
One Week Later.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"Make it Double!"  
  
"Yay! I love those Team Rocket guys!" cried Mihoshi from her seat on the floor. She was enjoying her daily dose of her current favorite television program, "Pokemon: The Johto Journeys". And, as always, she was cheering for her most favorite characters, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket.  
  
"Mihoshi, you're supposed to dislike the villains, not cheer them on.and must you always sit around watching television when there's work to be done?" Kiyone sighed; it was of no use. Mihoshi never listened, and when she did, it usually went right through her seemingly empty head. The Galaxy Police officer shook her head and walked past Mihoshi, stepping over Ayeka and Ryoko in the process. Those two still had their heads in Tenchi's father's old comics, trying to devise schemes of how to get to Tenchi's heart. They were mumbling incoherently to themselves as she walked on by, not noticing her presence. She walked quietly into the kitchen and smiled at Sasami, who was whipping up an already delicious smelling lunch.  
  
"Mmm.smells good, Princess. Mind if I help?"  
  
"No, not at all! Here, you can chop up some potatoes!"  
  
Kiyone took the knife and vegetables that Sasami handed her and began to cut, when another voice rang out from the living room. It was Ryoko.  
  
"Oh my God!? What the Hell is going on, Washu!?" she cried incredulously. Kiyone looked at Sasami curiously and quickly went to go investigate. But what she expected and what she found were two completely separate things.  
  
"Really, Ryoko, I'm disappointed in you.it took you this long to notice that I had been changing..." Washu replied, shaking her head. When Kiyone saw what had made Ayeka and Ryoko drop their comics and stare, she could very well understand why.  
  
"Miss Washu?!" the dark haired officer cried, taking in the sight. Washu had suddenly grown, and appeared to be the age of about 20 years old. Her face was not childish any more, but thinner and more feminine. Her figure and height had changed as well, and she looked a bit older than Ryoko herself, but only by very little. All in all, it was quite a change for the household. She stood in a bath towel and was carrying a small jar of Sake and 2 cups, and appeared as though she were on her way to enjoy a nice, afternoon bath.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, the room burst into a din of questions, all directed towards one slightly irritated Washu. After about 5 minutes of this, the scientist finally began to walk off, not answering any of the girls' inquiries.  
  
"Ah, I'm going to go take my bath now.can't have myself stinking up the place like Ryoko over there," she replied as she began to step outside, chuckling. Ryoko was about to make some really sarcastic remark, but the front door slammed shut before anyone could speak to the red head. Ayeka chuckled.  
  
"You know, Ryoko...she does have a point," the princess stated, holding her nose gently.  
  
"Uhh...I think I'll go back and help Sasami some more." Kiyone replied, and then turned back to the kitchen.  
  
Mihoshi sniffled sadly. "Aww.they're blasting off again."  
  
"It's so nice to get away from that circus that I live in once in a while." Tenchi sighed to himself as he sank a bit lower into the warm bath water. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the tranquil sound of running water fill his ears. It was nice to get away from all the noise that surrounded him while he was at home. As he thought about the usual uproar that encompassed him and his family, his mind started to drift, and he began to wonder about how the other girls and his father and grandfather would take the news of him and Washu. The thought of Ayeka and Ryoko's reactions alone was enough to make his blood nearly curdle, but he was also firm in the idea that they should respect his own decisions.  
  
Sighing, he started to stand, for he was getting a bit hungry, and he knew that lunch would be ready soon. But as he began to rise out of the water, he heard the door behind him creak open, signifying the presence of another person. Quickly, he fell back into the water, covering himself; he had almost forgotten that he was nude. It was, after all, a bath. He feared that it would be Ryoko and Ayeka with some rather interesting plan to try and seduce him or allure him. He considered them only friends, nothing more. But who spoke next was defiantly not who he expected.  
  
"Oh, hello, Tenchi! I didn't expect to see you in here too!" came Washu's cheery voice. He heard her footsteps echo through the chambers as she walked towards him, so he took a breath to calm himself and turned around. He raised one hand to wave at her, leaving the other to cover himself. She was standing a few feet from him in only a light green towel and carrying two small saucers and a bottle of Sake.  
  
"Oh, hi, Washu! I-" He was cut off quickly; as the redhead decided to remove her towel at this moment and drop it in a nice, dry spot a few feet behind her. Tenchi stared at her with wide brown eyes, speechless. She leaned over towards him and tested the water with her free hand while handing Tenchi the small bottle and cups, and smiled a bit.  
  
"Hmm.just right! Here ya go, Tenchi, hold this." She replied calmly. Tenchi nodded vaguely and moved his hand shakily towards the bottle, still inadvertently staring at her. He had rarely seen her in the bath when she had been in her younger form, and then she had a towel. And NOW, here she was, standing before him in nothing but a smile in a fully developed twenty year old female body. Needless to say, it was quite a surprise, even if they were together.  
  
"Tenchi? Uhm.Tenchi?" Washu replied as she stepped into the warm water. "Tenchi.uhm, my eyes are up here." she replied lowly, using a finger to raise his eyes to meet hers. She smoothly slid herself under the water and into his lap as she put her arms gently around his neck. Their eyes met for a few seconds, the smile still lifted upon the corners of her mouth, and she leaned her head against his, letting the tips of their noses touch slightly.  
  
Tenchi finally regained his senses; after all, it wasn't every day that he got sat on by a nude woman, much less one he was in love with. He smiled back at her and put his free hand around her gently, his other hand still holding the rice wine. He sighed a bit.  
  
"Hmm.you knew I was in here, didn't you, Washu?" he said softly with an amused smile, pulling her warm body closer to him a bit.  
  
She smirked faintly. "So what if I did?" Her tone was low and sensual as she leaned in towards him and pressed her lips firmly to his, tightening her arms around his neck. Her nimble fingers traced across the base of his neck and twirled his small ponytail tenderly as their lips danced gently against each other. Slowly, Tenchi lowered his hand to rest the bottle of Sake and the two saucers on the side of the bath, thus freeing both of his hands once again. Caressingly, he glided his palms over her smooth skin, smiling to himself as they continued in their passionate escapade. But this little jaunt was not to last for much longer.  
  
"Ahem." came a deep, amused voice from the doorway. "Well, I apologize for coming in unannounced. I did not know that you had company, Ms. Washu."  
  
"Eeea!? Grandpa?!" Tenchi replied in surprise, breaking the kiss off rather abruptly. Washu jerked her head swiftly around and smiled, a bit of embarrassment evident in her blushing cheeks. She waved cheerily from her comfortable spot in Tenchi's lap and beamed.  
  
"Oh, hello Grandfather!" she replied unabashedly, one arm still wrapped smoothly behind Tenchi's neck. "We were just enjoying a little bath together, that's all!" She beamed and snuggled a bit closer to him after noticing the infinitely amused expression on Katsuhito's face. Tenchi also managed a nervous grin and chuckled, his arms still around Washu's back and waist.  
  
"Uhh, Grandpa, you won't tell about us, will you? You can imagine the reactions that we'd get from Ayeka and Ryoko...it's already bad enough with the way the fight now!"  
  
The old shrine keeper nodded and smiled mirthfully, his dark crimson eyes sparkling. "Of course I won't tell, Tenchi. After all, I'm not one to spread dangerous gossip, especially to that group." He paused for a moment, the warm sunlight glinting off of his glasses, and then turned to leave. Before he reached the door, and turned his head back to the couple and grinned. "I suppose I'll leave you two to your rendezvous now.just don't be too late for dinner, alright?"  
  
"Uhh, sure, Grandpa! We'll be there, as soon as we dry off!" Tenchi answered, a bit of apprehension in his tone. And with that, Katsuhito left the two in peace. Tenchi sighed and smiled a bit. "That was a bit unnerving." He chuckled and looked over to Washu, who was smiling as well.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Tenchi. I'm sure it could've been a lot worse!" She then lithely stood and began to walk towards her towel. She reached over the rock upon which it lay and then produced two towels. "Tenchi!! Catch!"  
  
Tenchi caught the towel right before it landed in the warm water and stood, wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out and extended a hand to Washu. She graciously accepted it and stepped out after wrapping the towel around her and smiled. She picked up the sake and the cups, and looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hmm.it seems we're in a sort of dilemma. How to get back to the house without them noticing us both in towels.it's a good thing I have that portal set up to link straight from my lab to the bath, don't you agree, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped and chuckled. "Yeah, actually it is. But is there anyway that you can link it to my room instead? After lunch I have to go out to the fields, you know."  
  
Washu gave him a look that said, "You have to ASK if I can do that?" and beamed. "No problem, Tenchi! Just give me a few seconds!" And with that, she disappeared into a rock, it obviously being where the portal had been placed. Tenchi waited for a few moments, and then suddenly, she jumped from the rock and wiped her hands proudly. "There you go! All set. I'll see you at lunch!"  
  
Tenchi smiled and kissed her gently before stepping towards the rock. "I owe you one."  
  
"You don't owe me a thing." She smiled as he disappeared into the stone. 


	7. Chapter 7

After Lunch.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you all at dinner!" called Tenchi as he stepped outside to head out to the fields. "Oh, thanks for the great lunch, Sasami!" he added. Sasami smiled sweetly back to him and nodded.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Ryoko asked as she and Ayeka made their way to the living room to watch their soaps. She wrapped her arms around him longingly, her golden eyes wavering with fake tears.  
  
"You didn't do anything," he replied matter-of-factly. She smiled sweetly and drew little circles on his chest.  
  
"Well, I helped eat.isn't that worth anything?"  
  
"Ryoko?" Washu interjected, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, MOM??" Ryoko asked, slightly annoyed. She shot a glare at her "mother", who gave her a disapproving look and smirked.  
  
"It seems that you have missed...five minutes of your soap.."  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "Oh my God!" she cried as she let go of Tenchi and flew towards the living room. Once she was out of sight, Washu smiled, not noticing that Sasami was still behind them, watching inadvertently. She locked her eyes with his ebony gaze and winked quickly.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Tenchi." She said gently, her voice different than it had been before. Now it was more gentle and loving, and Sasami noticed this.  
  
Tenchi nodded and smiled back, winking as well. "Alright, Washu. Bye." And with that, he walked outside and closed the door. Washu smiled and walked back towards her lab, humming slowly. She passed Kiyone and Mihoshi as the came in from washing dishes, then stepped inside and out of sight. Kiyone was quietly scolding Mihoshi for breaking a few glasses and dishes.  
  
"Now we have to go out and replace them! We're already in debt as it is, and now you have to go and make it worse!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
As the two walked past Washu and Sasami, the young Juraian princess's keen mind was thinking. She had noticed what had gone on between Tenchi and Washu, and decided that perhaps she should go talk to Tenchi before anything happened.  
  
"Well, that's one basket, Ryo-Ohki!" Tenchi replied to the small humanoid cabbit as he tossed one last carrot into the tall basket behind him. He smiled brightly at Ryo-Ohki, who was looking quite delighted; her bright golden eyes sparkling with intense joy. He sat next to her upon a rock and pulled out a bottle of cool water. He took a drink then let the cabbit take a sip. Ryo-Ohki stopped for a moment and turned her head. She mewed happily and popped back into animal form, then scampered up the path to meet Sasami, who was just coming over the hill. Tenchi smiled and turned as she grew nearer, waving cheerily.  
  
"Hey, Sasami! What brings you out here?" he asked as she came to a stop in front of him. She smiled and sat down beside him, her turquoise pigtails waving gently in the warm breeze. She watched as Tenchi stood and began to work again, and then took a breath.  
  
"Well, Tenchi, I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes, if that's alright."  
  
"Mmm, hmm! Sure, Sasami, but I'll be working too. So, go ahead. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Sasami fidgeted a bit, hoping that Tenchi didn't notice this, and pulled Ryo-Ohki into her lap. "Well," she began, trying to start subtly. Her mind searched for some innocent questions frantically, and didn't come up with anything very good. "Are you.enjoying your summer, Tenchi?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so. I do get a bit tired of having to come out here every day, but it's not so bad. At least afterwards I get to go home and relax," he smiled as he continued toiling with some stubborn carrots.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sasami smiled a bit and continued. "How has your sword techniques been coming?" Tenchi thought about this for a moment. "Well, Grandpa's still as tough as ever, but I'm better than I used to be, I suppose. He still says that I've got a lot to learn, though." He turned for a second and smiled at her, then tossed a few vegetables into a second basket.  
  
Sasami nodded, her mind still whirling. She was quickly running out of ideas. "Uhm, well, have you been to the shrine lately?"  
  
"No, I've been a bit busy out here and with my summer homework. But I think Grandpa wants me to go up there and work a bit next week."  
  
"I see.uhm." Sasami trailed off, and finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Tenchi, is there something going on between you and Washu?"  
  
Tenchi paused in his tilling for a moment, as though contemplating what the young princess had just said then went back to tossing vegetables into the basket. Then, he turned to Sasami with a smile and winked secretively. Immediately, Sasami's bright eyes lit up with delighted fascination, a wide smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Really?" she giggled, looking positively elated. Tenchi chuckled and nodded, his eyes twinkling with happiness.  
  
"Yes, really. But please don't tell anyone about this, all right? You know how your sister and Ryoko would react."  
  
Sasami nodded and stood, her hands clasped loosely with joy. "They'd definitely go through the roof!" She smiled brilliantly and sighed. "Well, I have to go back to the house and start things ready for dinner! See you later!"  
  
Tenchi nodded again, and beamed a bit as he watched the small princess skip merrily back to the house, Ryo-Ohki hot on her heels.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kiyone had finally won her most recent argument with her ditzy partner, and now was troubled with the question of where she was going to go get a collection of 16 plates, 5 bowls, 13 glasses, and 4 saucers, not to mention countless destroyed flatware. She sighed; then remembered her agenda for the day. She needed to ask Washu about a few things, namely, why she had chosen to make herself grow older. She just hoped that she wasn't prying.  
  
"Miss Washu?" Kiyone asked as she stepped into the seemingly deserted laboratory. There was a strange orchestral melody coming from somewhere nearby, but there was no sign of the genius scientist anywhere. Suddenly, the aforementioned genius bounded gracefully from behind a rather large tube of some sort, singing along with the music. She narrowly missed the dark-haired detective, but didn't notice her through her interesting little dance.  
  
"I know you, you rescued me from a living ship! I know you, how I love to kiss your magnificent lips!" She paused for moment in her song to reach out for something happily, crying, "Dance with me, A!!" With that, she grabbed the small self-replica and continued to sashay around the lab happily, A looking a bit dazed and B giggling endlessly over on Washu's computer.  
  
"Miss Washu?!" Kiyone asked, her tone a bit frightened and incredulous. The results of her question were instantaneous. Washu stopped dead right in the middle of a quite lovely twirl and let go of A, letting her fly into the nearest wall with a loud CLANG! The small Washu-replica slid down the wall with a dazed, harried expression, while B was still doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Err, yes, Kiyone?" Washu asked, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had been going on. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Kiyone, while infinitely amused and a bit frightened, wasn't going to give up now that she knew that something DEFINETLY was going on. "Washu, what on Earth were you doing just now? Who were you singing about? And why in the Universe were you dancing around the lab with A? And also, why have you made yourself age even after you said that you'd rather remain a child? Something drastic must've happened!"  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying, Kiyone! I was just trying to get rid of a bit of extra energy! And about the aging thing.I abstain from answering the question!" Washu replied. She grinned mischievously at the detective and then, began to skip off in the opposite direction, humming "Once Upon A Dream" to herself.  
  
Now, Kiyone was VERY suspicious. All questions that she had originally meant to ask the scientist flew out of her head as she trailed her very cheerful friend, and finally lost her temper.  
  
"WASHU?!"  
  
"Yes, Kiyone?" Washu asked innocently, turning back to face her again. Kiyone was nearly fuming; and Washu's current demeanor wasn't really helping.  
  
"What. Is. Going. ON?!." Kiyone paused for a moment, and something clicked in her mind. A smile of understanding dawned on her face as she spoke again, this time in a very pleasant tone. "Who'd ya meet??"  
  
Washu sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess I can't fool you." Washu smiled and beckoned for Kiyone to come closer. "Come on, if you want to know, we have to talk in private. I can't have ANYONE finding out!"  
  
Suddenly, Washu yanked on Kiyone's wrist and began to practically drag her across the lab. Kiyone blinked as they entered a dark stairwell that seemed to go quite deep into the bowels of the Earth, but Washu didn't stop. Fire lit torches made for dim light, which was just enough for the two women to see where they were going. Kiyone was very confused about all of this; whomever Washu had met must be someone of great power or potential for it to be THIS secret. But then again, Kiyone reasoned, Washu did have a slight tendency to over-react at times. Finally, Washu reached the end of the staircase and opened a large, thick steel door.  
  
"In here. Then we can talk," Washu commanded. Kiyone walked in, still a bit perplexed at this whole thing. She sat down in a small chair and watched as Washu walked in behind her, locked the door with 5 padlocks, pressed a few buttons that closed a few more steel doors, then, when she seemed satisfied with the security of the room, she turned to Kiyone with a troubled and thoughtful expression on her face, and began to pace in front of her silently.  
  
"Washu.what is going on.?" Kiyone asked, a bit of apprehension in her voice. Her eyes followed the striding scientist as she moved lithely around the chair upon which the detective sat. Finally, Washu stopped and leaned in towards Kiyone until almost their noses were touching, then took a deep breath.  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
Kiyone, now more befuddled than ever, nodded slowly. "Uhh, yeah, sure!"  
  
Washu's demeanor immediately changed from serious to EXTREMELY ecstatic as soon as these words escaped from the dark haired woman, and she began to skip around the room, much like she had been in the lab with A.  
  
"It's Tenchi!" she exclaimed, still skipping about. "I'm in love with Tenchi, I'm in love with Tenchi!" she chanted after this. Kiyone was now more puzzled than before, and made no efforts to hide it.  
  
"You and the rest of this whole menagerie, Washu."  
  
"Nonononononono, Kiyone! This is different!!"  
  
"How.is it different?"  
  
"Well, unlike the rest of this so-called menagerie, Tenchi loves me in return!" she said, beaming brightly.  
  
Kiyone blinked. "Wh-what?"  
  
Washu sighed and put on a very superior and scientific expression, then began to explain in a more serious tone. But, the smile was still placed upon her lips. "This isn't that hard to understand, but I think I'll explain a bit more for you, Kiyone." She cleared her throat. "I am in love with Tenchi. Tenchi is in love with me. Therefore, WE are in love and dating."  
  
Kiyone's eyes grew wide with understanding, but unfortunately, her mouth reacted before her mind could.  
  
"You didn't drug him.or trick him, or something, did you?"  
  
Washu looked scandalized and crossed her arms. "Are you trying to compare me with my dear sweet delinquent daughter? If you must know, all I did was talk to him and act like myself!"  
  
"Oh, God, you did drug him!"  
  
"I DID NOT!! If you don't believe me, you can go out to the fields and ask Tenchi! Although you might want to wait for a few minutes, because I think Sasami's out there right now."  
  
Kiyone blinked again and was about to ask as to how she knew that, but Washu cut her off. "Don't as me HOW I know; I'm not sure about that myself."  
  
Kiyone nodded and smiled a bit. "Well, I am very happy for you both. Now.how do I get out of here?"  
  
Washu sighed and shook her head. "I don't know.I'm not sure if I should tell you after you were being so mean to me.perhaps I should leave you down here for a few days to let you reflect on your actions."  
  
Kiyone gulped. "No no, Miss Washu, I apologize! Who am I to doubt the greatest scientific genius in the universe and mock your and Tenchi's love?" She smiled hopefully; praying that she tweaked Washu's ego just enough.  
  
Washu smiled and nodded. "Alright, since you speak the truth so well, all you have to do to get out of this room is to walk right through that wall right over there, and you'll end up right in my lab!"  
  
Kiyone nearly fell over. "You mean to say that you had a portal to this place the whole time and you made me walk all the way down here? Why?!"  
  
"I like the effect," Washu said emphatically, smirking. Kiyone shook her head and turned to face the wall, then began to walk briskly towards it, desperate to get out of it, when-  
  
SMACK!! Her body and face collided with the quite solid metal wall, leaving her a bit dazed.  
  
"Oops, my mistake! I do believe that THIS wall over here is the portal. Sorry about that!" Washu said mischievously. Kiyone grumbled a bit, and then sighed with an exasperated smile as she stepped into the wall and out of sight. Washu followed behind her, and she then found herself back in the main part of her lab. In the background, B could be heard still giggling, and A was leaning against the wall, rubbing her head dazedly.  
  
The last thing Kiyone heard before leaving completely was the sound of Washu's delighted voice crying, "Your turn, B!!" and the bewildered shouts of the small imitation of the red-haired scientist.  
  
Mihoshi sighed as she sat upon the couch with Ryoko and Ayeka as they watched their soap and yawned a bit. She wasn't very fond of the shows that these two watched; she much rather preferred Pokemon and the like, so she stood and stretched a bit.  
  
"*Yawwwwwn* I think I'm going to sit outside and read a bit, " she replied as she picked up the nearest Rocketshippy doujinshi and made her way outside. She opened the door just as Kiyone was walking out of Washu's lab with an exasperated smile; which made her a bit curious, but she didn't really pay that much attention. She stepped onto the sunlit porch and sat down, the wind brushing her thick blond hair against her face as she opened the doujinshi.  
  
About that time, Sasami came skipping up the path, a jovial grin quite evident on her face. Ryo-Ohki was scampering frantically behind her, also with a happy little smile.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mihoshi!" she cried exuberantly. "I was out talking to Tenchi!" she giggled a bit, then scooped Ryo-Ohki up and bounded into the house. Mihoshi blinked a bit and she began to wonder.  
  
"Hmm.you know, Kiyone was coming from Washu's lab looking cheerful.and Sasami was running from the fields after talking to Tenchi looking happy too...and Washu and Tenchi both have been acting a bit strange around each other lately."  
  
Suddenly, the blond detective threw her comic to the ground, an amazed and shocked expression on her face. "Oh my GOD!!" she yelled, and then took off running into the house. She flung open the sliding door and rushed in. Unfortunately, Washu just happened to be walking across the room from her lab at the time, and was right in Mihoshi's path.  
  
"Washuwashuwashuwashuwashuwashuwashuwashu!!!!!!" she cried hysterically as she ran towards the tall scientist, amazingly not tripping over a thing. Washu turned her head quickly and gasped in terror as the blond woman grabbed onto her shoulders and began to shake her back and forth with a thrilled smile on her face.  
  
"WOW WASHU!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!" She then let go of her shoulders and began to jump up and down, leaving Washu with a very harried and dazed expression on her face.  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about, Mihoshi?" Washu finally managed to say as she watched Mihoshi skip and jump around in front of her. By now, many people were already staring in confusion and embarrassment.  
  
"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU AND TENCHI ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! ISN'T THAT GREAT!!!! WOW!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE BABY TO BE BORN!!!!"  
  
Washu's jade eyes grew wide as she heard this echo through the house, and stood quickly up. "Now how the HECK did you figure this ou- I mean, uh, you're blowing this WAY outta proportion!"  
  
"Blowing WHAT out of proportion, exactly, Miss Washu?" came Ayeka's menacing voice. Washu turned quickly and found herself staring directly into the crimson eyes of Ayeka. Ryoko came in a bit late and looked at Mihoshi, Washu, and Ayeka with confusion.  
  
"Who and who are doing what since when??" she asked, not quite making the connection with Ayeka's angry face, Washu's startled face, and Mihoshi's thrilled one. It was the latter that answered her question.  
  
"Washu is going to have a baby...Tenchi's baby!!! Isn't that exciting!" the dense detective cried, jumping around a bit more. Ryoko's expression quickly changed from confused to thoroughly enraged, and she joined Ayeka in her glaring; a ball of red energy formed in her palm.  
  
"WASHU.I THINK YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO."  
  
At that moment, the sliding front door opened and footsteps sounded from behind.  
  
"You know, Washu...I think that maybe we should-" Tenchi was cut off as he took in the sight of a very angry Ryoko and Ayeka, a overjoyed Mihoshi, a very horrified Kiyone and Sasami, and a shocked Washu. He gulped as Ayeka and Ryoko turned their head and glowered at him fiercely.  
  
"Oh great.they found out, didn't they?" he asked, his tone a bit apprehensive. Washu nodded slowly.  
  
"Yep.you guessed it, Tenchi.'  
  
"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka cried furiously, waving her arms wildly in the air. Ryoko however, was going after Washu, her eyes practically sparking fire as she neared the scientist.  
  
"OKAY, MOM.TELL ME EXACTLY HOW YOU MANAGED TO STEAL MY TENCHI AWAY FROM ME.NOW!" Ryoko's eyes were burning with enraged fury, like molten gold. Washu smiled nervously at her daughter and the lilac haired Juraian princess, when suddenly another ingenious plan struck her nimble mind.  
  
"OKAY PEOPLE, STOP!!!" she cried, raising her arms up. "Hold on just a moment!" she added as she slowly inched her way across the room towards Tenchi, who was looking both distressed and confused. "Just hang on a minute, people.hang on...," she repeated when she finally got to him. She grabbed his arm, and then leaned towards Tenchi to whisper something to him. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."  
  
"You always do."  
  
"Right.here goes.RUN!!" With that, she took off, dragging Tenchi behind her. "That's your brilliant plan!?" he cried as they took off. Ayeka and Ryoko blinked as they watched the couple rush into her lab and close the door quickly. After they got over the initial shock, both the princess and the demon took off for the door; but when they reached it, they found it locked. Quickly, they began banging on the door and tearing at it piece by piece. Meanwhile, Sasami was trying to calm her sister down while Kiyone was about ready to murder her beloved partner.  
  
"What are they doing in there!?!?" Ayeka cried frantically as she pounded on the door. Her and Ryoko stared through the small circular window at the two, angrily curious as to what her and Tenchi were up to. What they saw didn't do ANYTHING to ease their minds better.  
  
"Great.what are we going to do now, Washu? They'll massacre us if we try to go out there!" Tenchi said, looking at the red haired scientist with dismay. "How did all of this happen? Who gave it away?"  
  
"One word: Mihoshi."  
  
"Oh, I see. I guess that explains it then."  
  
Washu smiled a bit and walked over to where Tenchi sat. She beckoned for him to stand; and after he did so, she looked him directly in the eyes. "Trust me, Tenchi.give them a week or so, then maybe it'll blow over.alright?" As she spoke this, she put her arms around his neck gently, trying to comfort him. He smiled a bit and sighed.  
  
"Let's hope so...there's really no telling with those two."  
  
He accentuated this remark with a gentle kiss as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against the scientist's; a gentle smile upon his face the entire time.  
  
"NO! I CANNOT ALLOW IT!!" Ayeka exclaimed, and continued to pry at the door. Ryoko was fuming now, and started to gnaw at the door panel with her sharp teeth. Sasami had given up on her sister, saying that, "It was hopeless to even try when she got like this," and walked back into the kitchen, the ladle still in her hand and Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder. Kiyone was still yelling at Mihoshi for her big mouth, but not near as much as she felt that she should have been.  
  
About this time, Nobayuki walked in and blinked at the sight before him. He sat down his briefcase of unfinished house plans and blinked.  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko.what in the world are you two doing?" he asked, a bit puzzled. At this, Ayeka turned with a fierce look and glared at him.  
  
"Washu is going to have Tenchi's baby and we're trying to get to the bottom of this!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" he cried, his glasses falling crooked on his nose. Apparently, Washu had heard this and realized that she hadn't had time to denounce the baby rumor; as she popped out of a nearby wall, looking a bit frustrated.  
  
"I AM NOT!!"  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!" Ryoko cried, and her and Ayeka charged for her. As soon as the redhead saw this, she disappeared back into the wall, leaving Ayeka and Ryoko to smash their faces headlong into the quite solid wall. They slid torpidly down the wall until they lay prostrate on the floor, half-conscious. Blinking at this and still a bit shaken over Ayeka's news and Washu's disagreement, he numbly stepped over their legs and into the kitchen.  
  
"So, Sasami.what's for dinner?" 


	8. Chapter 8

"My lady, I expect that you know why I am here."  
  
"Yes, I understand that you wish to accompany me on my journey to the planet Earth in order to reunite the Juraian Royal Family, is that correct?"  
  
The dark-haired young man bowed deeply. "Yes, my lady."  
  
The tall omnipotent goddess regarded the distinguished royal silently for a moment, as though trying to find any trace of ill will that could jeopardize her own mission, then spoke again. "How is it that you came to know of my location and plans, Kagato?"  
  
Kagato looked up at the translucent woman with a cunning smile; his onyx eyes glittering with unseen ambition. "My dear Lady Tokimi, I was running a search on the most direct members on the Royal Family when I discovered that they were on Earth, which is a very distant and remote planet. After realizing this, I searched for a vessel that was nearby and was heading in that particular trajectory. It is then that I came across your ship. Now, I ask for your assistance in my own quest. Please, allow me to stay with you until I reach Earth. From there, I can use the space trees of my relatives to travel back to Planet Jurai."  
  
Lady Tokimi looked thoughtful as she listened to his words, then finally, she nodded. "Alright, Kagato, I will allow you passage in only one way to the planet Earth. Please make yourself comfortable, and do not get in my way."  
  
The tall Juraian bowed deeply with a smile. "Yes, Your Majesty." With a swish of his smooth green and black cape, he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction, his smile turning to a sly smirk.  
  
"Finally, Phase One of my plan is now complete.it is only a matter of time now."  
  
A Week Later.  
  
"You know what, Kiyone? I'm getting kinda worried.Tenchi and Washu have been gone ever since Ayeka and Ryoko blew up at them.they couldn't have been blockaded in the lab for a week without eating." Sasami said one afternoon as she and Kiyone sat in the bath. Mihoshi was nearby, splashing around with the water as she drank from a small dish of sake. Ayeka and Ryoko were also nearby, both still fuming a bit silently, even after a week.  
  
"I don't know, Sasami.with Washu, practically anything is possible."  
  
"Well, you know, Washu does have all those portal thingies running around, so there's really no telling!" Mihoshi said, accenting this with a giggle.  
  
"Well, that sure was fun!" came the happy voice of Washu. "Don't you agree, Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah.except for all these souvenirs that you had to buy." came Tenchi's voice as well.  
  
Suddenly, the two absentees appeared right in front of everyone. Washu, of course, knew EXACTLY where all the girls were, but it came to quite a shock for her dear Tenchi, who found himself surrounded by a surprised Sasami, a thrilled Mihoshi, a shocked Kiyone, and a startled and unhappy Ryoko and Ayeka, all nude or in towels.  
  
"TENCHI!! WASHU!!" Sasami cried happily. Washu smiled and straightened her sunglasses as she looked around at the group. She wore an emerald green bikini top with a pair of fairly short.okay, REALLY short jean shorts. She lifted her sunglasses up over her forehead and sighed a bit. Tenchi, on the other hand, was horrified. He wore an unbuttoned Hawaiian style shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a pair of sunglasses also pushed atop his head. He was bright red as he took in the full sight of what he was in.  
  
"Washu!! I demand to know what you and him were doing for all this time!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ayeka cried; Ryoko standing nearby and leaving her body in full view.  
  
"Oh, we went to a small archipelago of islands in the central Pacific called Hawaii!"  
  
"Erm, Washu...did you HAVE to bring us into the bath?" Tenchi asked numbly, closing his eyes tightly to prevent any further embarrassment. Washu smirked a bit.  
  
"But, of course! I needed to make an entrance! Besides, this was where everyone was! And also, don't worry about it! You've had some pretty nice bath encounters before, after all." Washu winked a bit. Now, let's go give your dad his present!"  
  
"Waitaminutewaitaminute, Washu! Wait just one damn minute.HAVE YOU SEEN HIM NAKED!?" Ryoko screamed indignantly. Washu turned to Ryoko with a smug smirk.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you NOT to find out. C'mon Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi gulped a bit as Washu ushered him out into house, leaving a very scandalized quintet behind in the bath water.  
  
"Now what did you get him, Washu?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Tenchi smiled a bit. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll like it!"  
  
"Trust me, I KNOW he'll like it, hehehehe."  
  
Nobayuki sat on the couch watching television when the couple neared him, and he was chuckling a bit.  
  
"Hey, Dad! We're back!" Tenchi called as he finished dragging the giant rectangular package labeled "DAD" in messy handwriting behind him. "We brought you a present!"  
  
"*GASP* TENCHI!!" Nobayuki cried, hopping up. He ran over to his son and the scientist and gave them both GIANT bear hugs. "You're back! And Washu, you're looking pretty good." he accented this with a chuckle and a cat-like "Reow" sound.  
  
"DAD?!"  
  
Washu chuckled. "Why, thank you! You're not looking that bad yourself, Father!" (Later would she find out, that this little sentence made Nobayuki's month.)  
  
"WASHU!!"  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?" she said, looking at him with an innocent smile. Tenchi blanched.  
  
"Just give him the present."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Nobayuki's expression got exceedingly brighter, if that was at all possible. "Present? You got me a present? Where did you guys go anyway?"  
  
"We went to the central Pacific; an island chain called Hawaii," Tenchi replied.  
  
"...and we got you this!" Washu cried triumphantly. With a giant flourish, she pulled a tiny string and the whole package fell open to reveal a tall, seductively slim, and very beautiful, LIVE hula girl. She looked incredibly confused.  
  
"Aloha...?"  
  
"OH WOW! You guys are the greatest! YOU GOT ME A LIVE HULA GIRL!!"  
  
"You got him a live hula girl?"  
  
"Yes, that's right Tenchi! Now, Father, remember to feed her, walk her and watch her dance every day!"  
  
"Heh heh.NOOO problem.what's her name?"  
  
"Her stage name is Kamanawanalayoo, but you can call her Kalea Mano! Her name means "Bright, Passionate Lover!"  
  
"Her name means WHAT?"  
  
About that time, the door to the bath slammed open and out marched Ayeka, Ryoko following close behind. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami were a bit further behind. Ayeka and Ryoko were very angry, and were coming straight for Washu.  
  
"Washu!!!! I have had ENOUGH!!" the Juraian princess screamed, raising her arms into the air. "I cannot allow this charade to go on any further!!!"  
  
Washu blinked. "Charade? This is the real deal, so you'd better get over it!"  
  
"Oohhhhh.That's it! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Yeah, and after Ayeka's finished tromping you, I get my turn!" Ryoko added menacingly.  
  
"Ohh, I'm scared...let me go get some boots so I can shake in them." Washu smiled slyly. "What kind of duel, anyway? Power? Strength? Wit? I dunno, I think I've got you beat in all three!!"  
  
"Girls, do we really have to do all of this?"  
  
"Be quiet, Tenchi! This is none of your concern!" Ayeka screamed. Tenchi blanched and sighed; it was no use. In the meantime, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi had another question on their mind, and Sasami was about to voice it for them.  
  
"Uhm, Ayeka?" Sasami asked, tapping her older sister lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"WHAT IS IT, SASAMI!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?!"  
  
"Uhm.do you know who that hula girl is?"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"The hula girl that's talking to Tenchi's father over there.you know, the one in the grass skirt and floral top?" Kiyone added.  
  
"But I thought hula girls went topless." Mihoshi said curiously. Nearly everyone fell over.  
  
"Get with the times, Mihoshi," Washu said, but Ayeka and Ryoko cut her off.  
  
"Never mind that!! We can worry about that AFTER I steal Tenchi's heart back from you!" Ayeka shrieked. Ryoko stopped her.  
  
"Whaddya mean, YOU, Princess? I will be the one to win his heart back!!"  
  
This was about to escalate into a full-fledged squabble when Washu cleared her throat. "I think I was expecting a duel here, am I right? Well, if so, then I'll meet all of you outside after I change into something more suitable for battle. See you all in a few!!" Then she ran into her lab, yelling, "Home!! I'm finally home!! Hello, lab! Hello, A and B! Hello you giant monster that tried to eat me once! Hello Dr. Clay and Kagato voodoo dolls! Hello Masses! Hello, Mecha Washu Three!!" Then, her voice faded away, leaving the others to speculate.  
  
"Mecha Washu.Three?"  
  
"So." came Nobayuki's voice as the five girls and Tenchi walked outside, "How did you come to meet my son and Washu?"  
  
"Well," Kalea began, "She popped out of nowhere and stuffed me in a bag. All I remember her saying was, "AH! You'll do just fine!" "  
  
Nobayuki cringed. "Ah, sorry about that.but, in any case, it's nice to meet you!"  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you too!"  
  
"Ooh, where is she?! She's been inside for nearly 30 minutes! What could she possibly be doing in her lab to get ready for this duel?" Ayeka cried as she paced around, flailing her arms a bit. Her and Ryoko were very ready and very confident that they were going to win against Washu, regardless of what strange invention she brought out to fight with. A few yards behind the two challengers sat Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi (and her bowl of buttered popcorn), Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Katsuhito, Nobayuki, and Kalea. Nobayuki was explaining to her that little skirmishes like these were fairly routine; since "All of Tenchi's girlfriends can't seem to keep their hands offa him!" as he put it.  
  
"Where is Washu, Tenchi?" Sasami asked curiously; and to this, Tenchi shrugged. "I have no idea-" He was cut off by a clanging sound that was slowly growing louder. "Hey...what is that sound.? It sounds like someone walking around the house in a full suit of armor!" "Tenchi.that's exactly what it is." Kiyone said with a bit of surprise in her voice. Tenchi blinked and whirled around to find an ironclad Washu stomping vociferously out into the yard, her entire body covered in gleaming armor. Little strands of pinkish red hair stuck out from the crevices of the helmet, as she did have an awful lot of hair to stuff into the entire suit.  
  
"Well, here I am! Ready as I'll ever be!" she said, her voice muffled a bit by the metallic exoskeleton that surrounded her body. Sasami sighed a bit and walked over to the well-protected scientist. She banged gently on the side of it and spoke.  
  
"Uh, Washu.don't you think that wearing this coat of armor is a bit.much, not to mention, constrictive?"  
  
"Hmm.well, I guess you're right!" she answered, and began to remove the helmet. "Guess I'll just have to battle in the nude, now won't I?"  
  
"WHAT?!" the entire assembly cried, staring in scared amazement. Washu chuckled a bit as she began to remove the breastplate.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
After she threw off the rest of the metal suit, she and Ayeka took their places, and stood defiantly across from each other. Washu was smirking confidently, both hands placed nimbly upon her hips. Ayeka was glaring boldly at her adversary, her stance that of anger and audacity.  
  
"So, Ayeka, ready to be beaten to a pulp?" Washu called cheerily. This rhetorical question did nothing to calm the princess's sour mood, and even in the back of her mind, Ayeka had to admit that she never thought that, of all people, she would have to fight Washu for Tenchi's heart.  
  
Ayeka had opened her mouth to speak some sort of a sardonic reply when a dark shadow suddenly descended upon the expansive yard where the mêlée was to take place. Everyone stopped at this and looked towards the sky; and found a very intimidating and beautiful ship floating above them. A figure appeared at the hull and began to glide gently towards the earth through a translucent beam of red. A familiar laugh punctuated the air as his feet settled; his face hidden by shadows.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Ayeka asked, a bit of apprehension in her tone. Tenchi's eyes narrowed a bit, but it was his grandfather who spoke first.  
  
"Kagato."  
  
"Well, I'm flattered that you remember me, Yosho," the Juraian royal said, bowing a bit. "As I am sure that the rest of your friends do. Although you'll find that this time I am not alone."  
  
"Tsunami.Washu." came a calm, crystalline voice. Sasami gasped softly as her and Washu turned their heads. A beautiful woman appeared in front of the ship, her eyes glimmering with the cerulean and lavender hues. She smiled a bit towards the two, and began to beckon towards them.  
  
"Who is that?" Kiyone asked quietly, trying to pry a frightened Mihoshi off of her waist.  
  
"Lady Tokimi." Sasami said softly, her voice airish and distant. Washu looked quickly at the small princess with wide green eyes.  
  
"Tokimi?"  
  
"Come, sisters.there is much to talk about."  
  
Washu looked from Tokimi to Sasami, and when Sasami nodded at her, Washu smiled a bit and followed the small princess and the tall goddess into the ship, leaving the others to Kagato.  
  
"Excellent.now that Lady Tokimi is distracted with those two, I can put my plan into motion." Kagato said sinisterly to himself.  
  
"What do you want, Kagato?" Ryoko said, a red ball of energy forming in her palms.  
  
Kagato turned from Princess Ayeka, Yosho, and Tenchi to face Ryoko and smirked cruelly. "What I am here to achieve is none of your concern, but since you asked, I suppose that I can inform you all. I came here to finally defeat and obliterate the remains of the Juraian Royal Family, thus clearing the way for me to retake the throne. And I shall begin.with you, the First Crown Prince of Jurai." 


	9. Chapter 9

"It has been too long, my sisters." Tokimi began as she glided effortlessly over the smooth floor of the ship. Her translucent body slowly gained more depth as she brought herself down to face Sasami and Washu, but her eyes were still glimmering with omnipotent power. Sasami had her head bowed and her hands crossed about her waist; she was trembling as she stood before the deity.  
  
"Lady Tokimi.why have you come to Earth?" The small princess asked, her small voice reverberating off of the smooth marble floors.  
  
Lady Tokimi smiled. "I have come to bring you home, Lady Washu.and Lady Tsunami."She turned to Washu gently and walked towards the silent scientist. "Washu.you do not remember.perhaps you would let me give you your memories back.it was over 20,000 years ago, when we, the Three Goddesses of Dominion, ruled over the Universe.Tsunami, Goddess of Nature.I, Tokimi, Goddess of Time.and Washu, Goddess of Chaos." she paused and looked at Sasami, then back to Washu. "The Goddess of Chaos was causing discontent, as she was prone to do, but many felt that she had finally gone overboard this time.so the planets of this galaxy sent their best warriors and bounty hunters to find and trap this troublemaker.but none could stand up against her mighty power. So finally, it was up to Tsunami and I.we overtook the Goddess and sealed her memories and powers into three small round gems. This left her only a child, so we sent her to a small planet and made sure that she was raised with utmost care until the time when we could reunite again. We sent with her the three gems in hopes that one day she would remember.that day has come, Washu."Tokimi then stretched out her hand and placed it gently upon Washu's forehead, closing her eyes as she did so. "Remember." she whispered.  
  
Washu, whose eyes were closed, gasped suddenly and opened her eyes, her face lit with frightened understanding. Tokimi smiled as she withdrew her hand; her eyes gleaming. But it was Sasami who spoke first.  
  
"Bring us home, Lady Tokimi? But.this is our home! We have family here! We belong here.Washu.she has fallen in love with the Crown Prince of Jurai.our friends would grieve terribly if we were to leave."  
  
Tokimi turned to Washu, who looked grim and unsure. "Washu.is this true?"  
  
Washu looked up, her eyes glistening with severe commitment and decisiveness. "I could not love anyone more."  
  
Tokimi was silent for a moment, and then finally smiled. "I understand sisters.you wish to stay here with those who love you.and even I cannot change that. Very well, you may stay.but now I sense that there is more we need to discuss.I have been tricked into believing a royal's evil ploy.and I alone cannot combat his awesome Jurai Power.so I ask of you.will you let me bring forth your powers in order to help save your loved ones?"  
  
"Tricked? But.how?" Washu asked quickly. She looked over to Sasami with determined worry.  
  
"Kagato came with me under the pretense of wanting to reunite the Juraian Royal Family. He skillfully blocked his mind so that even I could not sense his true intentions.he will kill them if we do not intervene."  
  
"We have to save them, Lady Tokimi!" Sasami cried, stepping forward. Washu did the same, and both her and the small Juraian princess bowed their heads. Tokimi outstretched her hand and began to chant a soft incantation. Her sisters were both engulfed by bluish white light as they rose above the marble walkway. Their forms began to change, and within a few minutes, they had been restored, like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon.  
  
"Quickly.we must hurry." Tsunami said in her smooth, velvet voice. "Kagato will waste no time in killing those he wishes to."  
  
"I can't have them lost to me.not again.I won't allow it to happen to me again, not when I know that this time I can stop it." Washu thought as the massive doorway to the ship began to open, showing the rocky bluff upon which Achika Masaki's spirit rested. Shouts echoed over the small area near the shrine where the confrontation of Juraians was taking place, but it was not this that caught Washu's gaze.  
  
"LORD TENCHI! LOOK OUT!" cried the frantic voice of Princess Ayeka. There was a brilliant flash of red and blue light and the sickening sound like that of a fatally wounded soldier from beyond the three Goddesses' sight. Washu and Tsunami watched in abject horror as the Crown Prince of Jurai and their beloved friend was seemingly tossed violently aside by Kagato's sword like a rag doll. He landed a few feet in front of his mother's headstone, his head resting next to a small bouquet of white lilies that Nobayuki had brought up there a while before. He was barely conscious, and a thin trickle of blood ran down from his forehead. He was wearing a tattered version of his Juraian war uniform, and Sword Tenchi lay in his limp hand, it's lightening blue blade still sparking with weak, unused power. The scene played over and over again in Washu's mind, and she felt her enraged fury flow through her veins along with her reborn powers. She whirled around, the tears flowing freely from her jade eyes as she faced the arrogant Juraian who dared to strike.  
  
"KAGATO!" she cried, her fists clenched angrily. He was laughing condescendingly as the three Goddesses faced him, watching as Kiyone and Mihoshi, powerless against his might, ran over to Tenchi. His sword was bared, a black and red juggernaut of killing and pain, and his Juraian robes were waving mercilessly with the rain and blood-scented wind.  
  
"Washu.I cannot intervene.much, but I will help you in his defeat.he deceived me and he shall not get away with it." Tokimi said levelly. Suddenly, her calm demeanor vanished, and she arose into the air, her arms outstretched. "Treacherous, vile betrayer!" she cried, a flash of light blinding the onlookers of her awesome might. When Washu and Tsunami looked, it seemed as though time had stopped. Their surroundings had taken on an antique look; all color had been replaced by a bronzish hue, and all movements other than the three deities had ceased. Washu looked around, and her eyes fell upon the broken form of her beloved, barely conscious and beaten. Her anger boiled over again; her emerald eyes narrowed with vehemence.  
  
"Kagato, I swear that my family will never be taken from me, not by you, or by anyone!" With one last look towards Tenchi's barely conscious form, she outstretched her right hand, a ball of black and blue energy forming in her palm. Images of Tenchi flashed through her mind as the energy increased, and then the picture of him lying cold and nearly dead only a few feet from her. She screamed out incoherently as the power from her body lashed out at her frozen adversary; the tears falling from her angry eyes.  
  
Suddenly, as the ball of chaotic force neared its target, time went back to it's normal flow, and Kagato could only watch in silent horror as he felt it smash into his body, 10 times the force of his own power; and fueled by a Goddess's anger. Without pretense, he fell to the cold earth, barely breathing. Washu dropped her hands to her side, breathing heavily as the rain began to fall. All of the onlookers behind her and Tsunami were in silent awe of these recent events; even as the composed yet angered Goddess of Nature and Jurai stepped towards the fallen traitor.  
  
"You, Kagato.you have abused your divinely given power for your own pursuit of greed and destruction.this power was not made to destroy as you have willed it to.and for this, I must relinquish you of this before you destroy any more lives." Tsunami bowed her head gently, and the small green marks upon her forehead began to glow as she sapped him of his abused strength.  
  
"Washu." came Tenchi's weakened voice from behind. Washu gasped and turned quickly, nearly running over to his side. She knelt and gently pulled his head into her lap as Ayeka, Ryoko, and the others looked on in fear. "Washu.I made you a promise." he paused as he looked up into her green eyes, the cool rain blurring his vision slightly; the rain.or was it her tears? "I made you a promise.I promised you that you would never lose me.and now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to break that promise."  
  
"No, Tenchi." she whispered. He looked from her eyes and over to the frightened and saddened eyes of the rest of his comrades. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily, then smiled sadly.  
  
"Please...take care of my Little Washu for me." he said, his voice deathly weak. He looked around at his friends and family, and then sighed a soft breath as his ebony eyes closed. A clattering sound was made as his sword fell from his hand and onto his mother's headstone. He fell limp in her arms, his last breath escaping from his lips.  
  
Washu leaned down over his body, gripping his clothing tightly as she let a strangled sob escape from her throat. Her tears fell freely as the rain upon his still chest; and she paid no heed of the crimson blood that seeped onto her hands and clothing.  
  
Silence reigned over the spot where Achika lay; and now her son had joined her, victim to the same power that had sapped away her life fifteen years ago. 


	10. Chapter 10

"You promised me, Tenchi.I thought that I could stop something like this from happening again.but I was terribly mistaken." Her tears began to mingle with the wounds on her fallen love's body and the rain, and the girls began to join in her silent weeping. Nobayuki was in shock. He stood silently and made his way from the silent Kalea over to where Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu were knelt. He gazed down upon the lifeless form of his son who lay near the gravestone of Achika, and fell to his knees, a hand resting upon Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
"No.not Tenchi.please, not him." Ayeka whispered, her hands gripped in silent sorrow. Ryoko had her eyes closed and her teeth gritted, but her own tears of sorrow were evident upon her face, as were Kiyone and Mihoshi's.  
  
"Washu." A hand fell upon the chaotic goddess's shoulder gently, and a crystalline voice spoke. "Washu.you and your family; they have no reason to grieve.there is not much I can do, but I will try to help you."  
  
Washu looked up into the calm face of her sister, tears and rain streaked across her face. "What can you do? He's dead.nothing can bring him back."  
  
Tokimi nodded and beckoned gently for Tsunami to join her; and it seemed as though Tsunami already knew what to do. "Tsunami.Kagato's power.you know what you need to do."  
  
Tsunami nodded, and she took her sister's hand. Washu looked on as the two serene goddesses closed their eyes and bowed their heads, as though praying. They stood in the same position for what seemed like an eternity, unmoving like a statue, and none of those present knew exactly what it was that the two deities were doing. All looked on in sorrowful awe, and Washu tightened her protective grip on Tenchi's still warm body.  
  
"There.it is finished," Tsunami said finally as she and Tokimi opened their eyes and parted hands.  
  
"But.I don't understand.what have you done?" Ayeka finally voiced, her tone hoarse with silent sobs.  
  
"You shall soon see, Princess.now, I must restore that which I have changed.Tsunami, Washu.someday your true powers will manifest themselves, but for now, you must remain in the form in that which I found you."  
  
As Sasami and Washu's original form were restored, Ryoko walked over towards Kagato's trembling, weakened form. She stood over him with angry disdain, her golden eyes filled with hatred. He looked up at her with spite as she quickly moved her hand towards his face; forming a ball of intense energy in her palm. "Kagato.it is your turn to die."  
  
"Ryoko, stop! Is it really necessary to spill more blood today?" Kiyone said as she ran towards the demon. Ryoko turned her face to look at the detective, and frowned.  
  
"Don't try to stop me, Kiyone." she uttered, the fury evident in her tone. But it was Katsuhito who placed his own hand upon Ryoko's raised one and brought it down.  
  
"Ryoko.let him live.he deserves to live with himself.he is stripped of his mighty power and humiliated.that is a punishment far worse than death itself."  
  
"He is not worthy to live.he has abused his right to live.and for this he must be punished!" It was then, that Ryoko struck in a blinding flash of fury and hatred.  
  
"RYOKO!"  
  
"Ryoko, no!"  
  
But it was too late. The blast from the demon's hand struck like lightening, and Kagato finally fell at Ryoko's feet, dead like the young Juraian that lay in the goddess's arms. Tokimi watched silently as Kagato took his last breath, and shook her head.  
  
"Consumed and killed by his own greed and power." She turned back to the rest of the mourning friends and family and sighed a bit. "I shall take care of Kagato's remains.you all have much more important things to worry about.I bid thee all farewell."  
  
Washu watched as her divine sister vanished into the bowels of her ship, and Sasami knelt beside Ayeka, placing her hand upon her shoulder. The small princess was watching Tenchi's form closely, her large eyes intent upon his face.  
  
"Tenchi.I'm so sorry that this had to happen." Washu said, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"Don't.be sorry." came a weak voice from below her. Washu gasped softly as the words came to her and she felt a warm hand slide across hers and squeeze it slightly.  
  
"T-Tenchi-?!" she managed to say, her voice barely audible. He smiled faintly up at her, his dark eyes glistening a bit. She looked over to Nobayuki, who was gazing at his rejuvenated son with wide and joyful eyes. Tenchi moved a bit and tried to feebly prop himself up on his elbows, wincing in pain as he did so. Sasami saw this and stood, rushing over there as quickly as possible.  
  
"TENCHI!" she cried as she hurried over there. This caught the attention of the others rather quickly, as all looked over to where they were. Mihoshi, who had been surprisingly silent throughout all of this, now jumped up and ran over to his side, joy overflowing in her blue eyes. Ryoko's demeanor changed quickly from anger to surprise, and she also wasted no time in teleporting herself quickly to his side. Ayeka and Kiyone, both overtaken with revelation and elation, ran swiftly over to where the small mob was gathering, and watched in happiness.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!!" Ryoko cried joyously. "How did you-"  
  
"We thought you had died!" Mihoshi blurted out. "How did you survive??"  
  
When Tenchi had no answer, Sasami smiled and cleared her throat. "Well, when I gathered the power from Kagato, I used it along with some of Lady Tokimi's own strength and together we transported it into Tenchi's body.this power, when combined together.it made you fairly immortal, Tenchi.just like Washu and I."  
  
But if Tenchi was surprised, he made no show of displaying it. He looked around at his family, tiredness flickering in his eyes. "I'm just glad to see you all again.I was certain that-"  
  
"Don't speak anymore, Tenchi.let's just get you to bed, alright?" Washu cut him off, her tears slowing a bit.  
  
"Oh, no! You're not seeing him naked again for a LOOONG time!" Ryoko cried. This caused the entire entourage to chuckle at Ryoko's ignorance, but the laughter was well needed. Tenchi sighed a bit as Washu and his father began to help him to his feet.  
  
"Ryoko.I don't think that's what she meant exactly." He then turned to Washu; the weak smile still playing upon his lips.  
  
"Washu.regardless of what I said before.I told you that you'd never lose me."  
  
Washu's jade eyes lit up notably and she wrapped her arms gently around him before they began to walk towards the house. "I love you, Tenchi Masaki." She then pressed her lips against his gently, thankful that she was able to feel his caress again. And this time, Ayeka and Ryoko made no move to protest.  
  
Mihoshi beamed. "AWWW! I love happy endings!!!"  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
